Tornado Man
Profile Quote: "Please don't irritate me... I do not feel like fighting." One of the more freelance of the Robot Masters, Tornado Man, originally designed to offset tropical storms and disrupt harmful weather patterns, was scrapped, then found and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. Two centuries ago, a mission to the Himalayas left Tornado Man frozen by a blizzard he ironically attempted to prevent. After two centuries of being frozen solid, a hiking group found him and thawed him free; he escaped and set out on his own shortly thereafter. Loose, relaxed and generally going about his own business, not causing much trouble outside of following his orders, his carefree nature often belies his fierce combat style, summoning incredible gusts of wind to aid him in battle. He does care to participate in some of the more infamous behavior of a typical robot master, actually valuing a more refined, cultured outlook of the world then some of his teammates. Generally, Tornado Man goes with what life throws his way, but if it crosses him wrong, there will be hell to pay. General Info * Tornado Man is not big on social graces. Five minutes chatting with him will make that painfully obvious. Despite his often careless nature and lack of any safety for himself, he is a bot who cares deeply for his family, even his Wilybot step-brothers (well, most of them) and will gladly step in the line of fire to protect them. * Tornado Man tries his best to please his Neo Arcadian neighbors. The last thing he wants is an army of Pantheon soldiers knocking angrily on his silo door. * Although Tornado Man dislikes fighting or posing as a hero, he recognizes that there are robots out there who still need him. He realizes he must fight if he is to finish what he started 200 years ago; ensuring a better future for robot kind. Recent History *Shortly after his reactivation, Tornado Man allowed Ciel to repair him. He then found a cozy little abandoned missile silo south of Neo Arcadia in the desert. The harsh sandy winds seem to suit him fine. As does the quiet of the base. *Tornado Man is currently attempting to remodel his new home in case it may be needed in the future by Dr. Light or even a few friends in Neo Arcadia.... *After catching her distress signal at sea, Tornado Man boarded and assaulted Pirate Man's ship in an effort to free Roll Caskett from captivity. Roll has offered to help fix Tornado Man's base and he is making it a priority to see her taken care of and protected until he can return her to Rock Volnutt and their grandfather. *Tornado Man managed to locate Elec Man in the Megatropolis ruins and relieve him of his work, and hopes to convince his brother otherwise about returning to his 'duty'. He hopes to locate the rest of his siblings and bring them to safety as well. Trivia *Ciel is one of the few humans Tornado Man sees as a sincere and kind person. He even allowed her to fix him up upon his reactivation. *Tornado Man once went out on a date with Fairy Leviathan. That went well. *Ciel once gave Tornado Man a boatload of stuff to redecorate the missile silo. Among them was a dusty couch, several pink Mets (she claims they were meant to be red...), a karaoke machine, Master X's '#1 Dad' coffee mug and Sage Harpuia's green underwear collection. He may or may not have sold a pair of them to Bass . *Tornado Man enjoys playing the fiddle in his spare time. Category:Characters Category:Classic Series Category:Robot Masters Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Feature Characters